Amor equivocado
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Un pequeño incidente fue todo lo que se necesito para empujar los sentimientos de estas dos personas juntas. Momento lime avisado. UA  Universo Alterno


" " son cuando hablan las personas

_Los pensamientos en cursiva_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Amor equivocado

Centrando su mirada en el pizarrón blanco del salón, se preguntaba una y otra vez como se había conseguido a un problema tan molesto como las mujeres, rodeándolo y farfullando tonterías que a él no le interesaba, y pareciera que entre más las ignoraba más se aferraban a él.

¿Acaso les gustaba lo imposible?

Juraba que eran las cosas mas molestas, irritantes, que conocía en su vida.

"Entonces ¿Qué piensas Sesshomaru?" Esta era la peor de todas las cabezas de aire en el mundo. Kagura… su simple nombre podría crisparle los nervios más de lo debido, quizás en otro tipo de dimensión habría entendido su búsqueda por él, ya que, se encontraría en peligro pero eso no tenía nada que ver con acosarlo sobre salir con ella. Era atractiva con su cabello negro, labios pintados de rojo y ojos marrones que cambiaban en ocasiones a carmesí. Pero no era su tipo.

Moviendo la mirada a la puerta, encontró muy interesante el movimiento de una mosca chocando con el pequeño espejo que se encontraba en dicho objeto tratando de salir, preguntándose por millonésima vez si no entendía las indirectas. Sonando la campana, cerro los ojos disfrutando su pequeña victoria, salvado por la campana, quien había dicho esa frase no sabia que razón tenía. Levantándose de su asiento, recogió su mochila y salió sin una palabra.

Acelerando el paso, bajo las escaleras con su actitud fría e ignorando a todos alrededor, dedicándole una mirada puntiaguda a los que se atrevían a atravesarse en su camino, llegando al segundo piso desvió su camino para caminar a los pasillos de los grupos de cuarto semestre de preparatoria. Mirando los números 206, se recargo en la pared al lado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos, espero pacientemente mientras ignoraba las risas, chillidos y sensaciones de miradas dirigidas a él.

Escuchando la apertura de la puerta, sintió como lo fulminaban, puso su mente en blanco, sabiendo que eran hombres que lo miraban con envidia. No le importaba nadie más que…

"Sesshomaru" canto una voz su nombre.

Tomando su atención, observo la joven de cabellos azabaches frente suyo con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, grandes y brillantes ojos de su color favorito…azul profundo. La única mujer que simpatizaba con él y le gustaba su presencia cerca suyo, demostrando no ser una cabeza de aire. Su prima

"Kagome" reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Sesshomaru" viendo al lado de la joven de cabellos negro-azulados a una chica mas alta que ella con cabello marrón largo en una cola de cabello y ojos marrones. Otra mujer que toleraba y con cerebro, pero no era lo mismo que su familiar.

"Sango" con un leve asentimiento de saludo.

"Vámonos" Enganchándose Kagome de su brazo, arrastrándolo con ella y su amiga, inocente a las miradas celosas sobre sí.

"Asique Sesshomaru ¿Que es lo que hará tu grupo?" pregunto, soltándolo una vez fuera de la escuela. Se había vuelto una costumbre esperarla fuera de su clase y ella abrazarlo para alejar a todas las chicas alrededor para evitar que su molestia aumentara, una vez lejos caminarían normal juntos.

Dedicándole una mirada en blanco, trato de recordar algún evento importante que haya faltado su atención sin previo aviso.

"¿La primavera?" haciendo señas a algunos arboles y flores.

Nada.

"No pusiste atención verdad" imitando su mirada en blanco.

Entrecerró sus ojos dorados sobre ella "Hn" ya era mas consiente de lo que quizás Kagura le preguntaba.

"Lo supuse" con voz cansada.

"Bueno, yo me voy por este camino" interrumpiendo la platica entre ellos.

La joven de cabellos marrones se alejaba del par, impar. No se acostumbraba todavía a la diferencia entre estas dos personas, menos que eran familiares el uno al otro, primos en eso. Eran diferentes no solo en actitud sino también en apariencia, mientras su amiga burbujeaba con felicidad e inocencia el otro era impaciente y estoico. Kagome era de cabellos negros con toques azules y Sesshomaru de cabellos platinados, Kagome de ojos zafiros profundo, suaves y amorosos, Sesshomaru brillantes ojos dorados fríos. Eran como el ying yang, aun no entendía como dos personas diferentes podían estar unidas, a pesar de la línea consanguínea.

"Esta bien, Sango, cuídate, nos vemos" moviendo en honda su mano "entonces…"regresando su atención al cabello plateado "no sabes"

"Hn"

"Que conveniente respuesta" sarcasmo goteo de su voz.

Fulminando con la mirada, dio un gruñido.

"Oh, bájale a tu demostración mullido" con una gran sonrisa.

"No llamar a este Sesshomaru así" malhumorado.

"Bueno, como te decía" ignorando su comentario "el festival de primavera será en una semana, asique pon atención, no vaya a ser que tus fan-girls se aprovechen de eso" consiguiendo un estremecimiento de su acompañante "nuestro grupo quizás haga la cafetería como se acostumbra pero puede cambiar a un cine, estoy ansiosa por que empiece" continuando su habla, dejando aun lado si le la escuchaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Entonces estas de acuerdo Kagome" preocupada, mirando a la ojos azules.

"Claro Sango es incomodo, lo admito, pero tenemos cambios constantes y las que tienen novio lo mas seguro es que terminen soltando todo su dinero para evitar que las besen" con una mueca mas que una sonrisa.

"¿Tu crees que Sesshomaru este de acuerdo?" cuestiono, observando a su amiga sentada detrás del mostrador blanco y bote con signo de precios donde se colocaba el dinero.

"¿Sesshomaru?" pregunto, recargando su brazo sobre la mesa "¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto?" moviendo su cabeza aun lado.

"Si" paseando los ojos alrededor, nerviosa "Ya vez que él es…protector"

"No te preocupes Sango, por cierto ¿Y Miroku?" cambiando el tema.

"¡Mierda! Es cierto quedamos con vernos en la cafetería del sexto semestre grupo B" Abriendo los ojos sorprendida "Bueno Kagome-chan, nos vemos, pero de cualquier forma ten en cuenta lo que te dije" corriendo fuera una vez que había terminado de decirle.

Dando un suspiro, agarro un suave mechón flojo negro en un dedo y comenzó a enrollarlo, mientras con su otra mano, tamboreaba sus dedos en la mesa ¿Debería considerar lo que había dicho Sango? No, entendía sus celos, después de todo eran primos y muy unidos desde la infancia. Siempre asistían a la misma escuela, a pesar de que él era un año mayor que ella, recordaba en la primaria cuando los niños querían abusar de ella y siempre llegaba a su rescate.

Su príncipe, así lo había considerado en su niñez.

Hasta ahora lo consideraba igual, no que fuera necesario que lo supiera, ya cuando era niña le había subido el ego, siempre a su lado, protegiéndola, acompañándola, cuidándola, a pesar de su falta de habla. Cuando estaban solos era más platicador…

"¿Qué es esto?" una voz enojada.

…y expresivo.

Alzando la mirada, observo a cierto chico estoico con un fruncimiento en su frente, una mueca en sus labios, sin apartar los ojos al letrero encima de la cabello azabache. Mientras esta le alzaba una ceja, considerando suficientemente claro lo que decía.

"Lo que mi grupo decidió poner" diciendo como lo mas obvio del mundo "Un puesto de besos"

"Eso lo leo muy claro pero…¿Qué haces **tu **en ese puesto?" cada vez mas furibundo.

"Es mi turno" agitándose sobre su asiento mientras anudaba las manos juntas.

"…¿Cuánto tiempo dura tu turno?" después de una pausa.

"Um, aproximadamente una hora, menos si consigo la cantidad deseada" bajando la cabeza, si debió haberle echo caso a Sango, ahora que lo pensaba.

"¿Cuánto?"

"¿Eh?" Alzando la cabeza sorprendida, mirando a unos graves ojos oro.

"Ya me oíste ¿Cuánto es?" pregunto nuevamente.

"Son…son…" aturdida tratando de razonar "Um, es…eh…" ¿Para que preguntaba? "Tienen que ser unas cien libras" colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla mientras recordaba lo dicho.

Oyendo el sonido de papel, cogió a su orgulloso y pomposo primo con su billetera en mano, sacando unos fajos de billete, ingresando todo a la cajita del dinero, sin pensarlo dos veces. Kagome abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, tratando de entender la acción que había hecho hace un momento Sesshomaru.

"¿Qué…que…estas haciendo?" logro decir con los ojos anchos y el cabello platinado guardando su cartera.

"Este Sesshomaru no permitirá que seas besada por cien chicos diferentes" entrecerrando los ojos.

"Uh" saliendo de su estupor "¡Que sea una libra por un beso no significa que los bese en lo labios, además el turno es de una hora y pasando eso no importa sino son cien!" iracunda "¡Además yo no te ando diciendo a quien no debes besar!"

"Entonces quieres besarlos" haciendo puño sus manos, sintiendo como sus uñas se enterraba en su palma, sus facciones se endurecían.

"Uno en el cachete no tiene nada de malo" cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Tu querías" fría voz, gotas color rojas caían de sus palmas al piso, sus dientes casi chirreando juntos.

"Bueno, no, pero gastaste dinero…" viendo al suelo para verlo con los brazos tensos "Sesshomaru, primo, yo entiendo tu protección pero-"

"Cállate" había sentido una punzada al oírla decir su unión sanguínea "El dinero es lo último que debe importar, tu sabes que tengo mas" mirándola duramente "Ya haz echo tu parte" cerrando la conversación.

"Pero…" sonrojándose de repente "…Yo…" sintiendo como aumentaba "…pusiste cien libras…" mirando a la mesa, comenzando a sentir calor "significan cien besos" mirándolo de reojo.

Parpadeo lentamente como si no hubiera ningún problema "Quiero decir…" tragando saliva ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa? "uh…" su mente se puso en blanco "…este…" era su primo ¿Cuál era el problema?

"Kagome-chan" escucho que le hablaban.

Volteó para ver a su compañera Ayumi, tratando de regresar toda la sangre de su cabeza a su cuerpo "¿Si?"

"¿Qué tal vas?" pregunto amablemente.

"Yo…bien…ya…ya conseguí las cien libras" tratando de calmar sus nervios al sentir una constante mirada arriba suyo.

"¿Enserio?" sorprendida "Apenas tienes cinco minutos aquí, Kagome-chan eres mas popular de lo que pensé"

"Pues, no fue exactamente como piensas" murmuro para sí misma.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, nada" ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"¿Crees poder aceptar a algunos mas?" pregunto inocentemente.

"¿Algunos?" sus nervios se estaban poniendo al límite, su querido primo tenía una aura peligrosa a su alrededor.

"Si, ya sabes, Hojo-kun, Kouga-kun e Inuyasha-kun están ansiosos por venir, es mas allí viene Kouga-kun"

Pálida, era como se encontraba la cabello azabache, si creía que su primo era peligroso no se compara con lo de ahora, estaba a kilómetros de estar enojada, sino se le ocurría algo lo mas posible es que hubiera sangre. Sesshomaru era un experto en artes marciales, alguien muy capaz de asesinar a cualquier persona.

"Nos vamos" una voz profunda dijo, mientras colocaba la caja de dinero en las manos de la joven que estaba hablando con la chica que en ese momento se llevaba arrastrando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Soltando su mochila en la alfombra café del cuarto en el que se encontraba, soltó un suspiro, mientras se tiraba en las sabanas verde bosque de la cama y daba un gemido de frustración. Este día se su ponía que debía ser divertido desde el principio pero cierta persona la había tenido arrastrando hasta un café donde se habían sentado juntos, no se había calmado hasta una hora después por allí de su quinta taza de té, para los demás estudiantes era su siempre tranquila persona pero para ella que tenía años conociéndolo, prácticamente podía verle la atmosfera negra, asesina a su alrededor.

Una vez que estaba calmado habían decidido visitar todas las cosas que habían echo, pero cada vez que veía a Inuyasha, Kouga o Hojo, gruñiría o intentaba enterrarlos vivos con la sola mirada. Ella también estaba molesta, ya que, había sido idea de Kouga y se notaba que él no querría su beso en el cachete, y gastaría todas las libras posibles por que Kagome ya no encontrara otro lugar que besar en su cara mas que sus labios. En cierto punto estaba agradecida a Sesshomaru, pero, se sentía en deuda con él por las cien libras.

Su primo no le iba a cobrar, lo sabía, además de que su padre, ósea su tío, era dueño de una compañía, lo menos que se debía preocupar el cabello plateado era por el dinero, era rico. Cien libras no era comparado al dinero al que tenía acceso, pero, de cualquier forma fue un gasto innecesario el que había echo.

"¿Qué piensas?" sintiendo un peso extra en la cama.

Recargándose sobre sus hombros, hablando del diablo "Nada" espalda a ella sentado a su lado.

"Hn, mentira" lo vio levantarse y comenzarse a desabrocharse su camisa.

"Ne, Sesshomaru" le hablo, mientras lo veía quitarse la camisa como lo mas natural del mundo "¿A que hora llega mi tío?" pregunto "¿y porque me trajiste a tu casa?" minutos después.

"Otou-san llegara hasta mañana, anda en un viaje y te traje porque puede haber molestias en tu casa"

"Oh" hablaba de sus pretendientes "Sesshomaru" volvió a llamar

Soltando un suspiro, regreso a la posición que había empezado en su cama "¿Qué sucede Kagome?"

"Yo…"mordiéndose su labio inferior "agradezco tu ayuda pero…" mirando directo a los ojos dorados, amaba su cabello y color de ojos eran muy diferentes "…Yo…" tomo aire "me siento en deuda contigo" termino rápidamente.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que el cabello plateado se encontraba considerando lo que iba a decir "Kagome-"

"Es que, entiendo que no te importe, tienes mas dinero, pero de cualquier forma déjame pagarte de alguna forma, sé que el dinero tardare en tenerlo-"

"Kagome"

"Pero te lo puedo pagar en lo que era, en besos, además no es como si no te he dado en la mejilla, después de todo hemos estado juntos desde que estábamos chicos, quiero decir, ya tiene-"

"Kagome"

"Tiempo que no te doy, desde que era una niña, pero no es diferente, ya vez que no importa-uhmum" con una mano sobre su boca.

"Para tu diatriba" le tenía paciencia, pero tenía un límite.

Asintiendo, Sesshomaru quito su mano de su boca mientras Kagome se sonrojaba por su repentino ataque "Perdón" sonriéndole con pena.

"No tienes que pagarme" entrecerrando los ojos en ella al ver que abría la boca "Pero si te sientes endeuda, este Sesshomaru respetara tu decisión y forma de pago" consiguiendo como resultado que le brillaran los ojos y le diera una gran sonrisa.

Sentándose sobre su regazo, ignoro la condición semi desnuda de su pariente, le agarro su cara, disfrutando la suavidad de su piel, su olor masculino y características algo femeninas. Le dio tres besos sobre su cachete derecho, en diferentes secciones, otros tres en su mejilla izquierda, uno en su nariz, pensando por un momento, le dio otro. Colocando tres en su frente, uno en cada parpado y se detuvo de repente.

"Ano…" pensando "¿Dónde mas te puedo dar?" concentrada. "¡Oh! Ya se" dándole dos en su mentón y otros dos debajo de él.

Sintiendo el repentino cambio en la respiración tranquila y un pulso acelerado, se alejó mirando a la cara de su compañero, observando sus vibrantes ojos dorados de repente oscurecidos y vidriosos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda con su corazón acelerando el ritmo. Tomando vida propia sus dedos empezaron a hacer movimiento circulares sobre sus pómulos, sintiendo su garganta seca.

"Yo…" quería hablar, pero en ese momento entendió como se sentían las chicas que trataban de llamar su atención y veían la belleza varonil "Se…" con sus mejillas tomando un coqueto polvo rosa.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda, sintiendo un repentino burbujeo en la zona de su estomago, una deliciosa incomodidad en la zona baja de su abdomen, en sus venas comenzó a hacerle cosquillas el transcurso rápido de su sangre. Bajo la mirada a sus delgados y rosados labios, se sintió hipnotizada, regresando sus ojos a los suyos, vio su completa atención sobre su boca.

"No…sé…don-" su garganta se cerro de repente. Era su imaginación o su cara estaba mas cerca.

_Sesshomaru se ve…tan guapo _sus largos cabellos plateados acariciando sus mejillas pálidas con un leve reflejo del sol que atravesaba la única ventana del cuarto atrás suyo, bajando las manos a su cuello _No pasa nada _trato de convencer a su ingenua mente, teniendo sus parpados a medio cerrar _No pas-_

Su mente perdió cualquier tren de pensamiento y se puso en blanco al sentir un empuje sobre sus labios, entrelazando las manos en sus cabellos, respondió. Mientras dos brazos la abrazaban de la cintura y la jalaban a su pecho. Pidiendo permiso, abrió temerosa los labios con un infractor rosa y suave invadiéndola, lentamente hizo el mismo suministro a su compañero. La falta de aire en sus pulmones comenzó a quemarlos, pero no queriendo parar lo ignoro, hasta que el ojo dorado, se alejó tratando de recuperar la respiración e igual la de ella.

Mirando su regazo, comenzó a sentir que hervía, lo mas seguro es que estuviera haciéndole la competencia a un tomate en estos momentos "Yo…"temblorosa voz "nunca…había…besado…aun hombre" susurro desconfiada, no esperando respuesta.

Unos dedos en su barbilla le alzaron suavemente el rostro y sentir una frente sobre la suya, con un suspiro por la nariz, soplo unos cuantos de sus mechones de cabello de tinta negra que se habían desordenado "No había besado a ninguna mujer" murmuro.

Buscando alguna mentira sobre su iris, encontró nada más que pura verdad. Ofreciéndole una temblorosa sonrisa.

"Aun faltan ochenta y tres besos mas" le recordó.

Consiguiendo que la joven de ojos zafiros los abriera sobremanera y se le sonrojara todo el cuerpo junto con un poco de humito que le salía por sus oídos. Abriendo la boca para decir algo, sintió como una boca se aventaba hambrienta por la suya y los brazos duros la abrazaban con pasión. Olvidando todo se dejo llevar.

-Pequeña advertencia, momento hentai-

Gimiendo sobre su boca no pudo evitar removerse sobre su cuerpo, tomando una posición diferente mientras su sangre estaba en calefacción en niveles que jamás creía posible, apretando los brazos sobre su cuello, pegando su pecho ancho al plano de él. Sentía como si un rayo le había caído encima electrificándola desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos del pie.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba mejor, al sentir sus redondos pechos sobre sí, la apretó mas tratando de volverla uno con él, sus manos ansiosas comenzó un trazo sobre la piel expuesta de su camisa, levemente alzada, gruñendo, su pecho vibro. Dando un respingo, sintió el suave núcleo de ella, por su nueva posición. El aire se le acababa y quería hacer trisa los infractores que evitaban verla como dios la trajo al mundo. No aguantando mas, se volcó y la acostó boca arriba en la cama con él encima de ella.

La cabello azabache sintió una furia desconocida dentro de ella, bajando la mano comenzó a sentir los músculos de la espalda y los brazos, preguntándose como todo este tiempo los pudo a ver pasado por alto, separando sus labios del otro. Suavemente sintió el tirón de su uniforme, con un poco de temblor, lo ayudo a deshacerse de ella para quedar en su brasier color carmín con decoraciones de flores blancas.

Brillando ansioso los ojos de oro, comenzó un suave suministro por su cuello para irla calmando, besos de pluma fueron colocados con paciencia hasta la clavícula, dando con sus manos un suave manejo a sus costados, en forma circulares, con su aliento jugueteo con las orillas del brasier, sin tomar todavía el montículo, disfrutando el temblor de su compañera y los suspiros placenteros.

Al sentir la falta de movimiento sobre su cuerpo, observo aun dudativo cabello platinado, la alzo un poco para tener problemas con el broche, soltando una pequeña risa se levanto para ayudarlo en su tarea. Una vez listo un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, asegurando su sostén sobre su cuerpo.

Abrazándola tiernamente, respiro su aroma floral "No es necesario continuar "

Colocando su barbilla sobre su hombro, cerró los ojos "Esta bien" su corazón confiado sentía un amor increíble.

Alejándose de ella, recogió la sabana verde del suelo, que había caído en algún momento. Kagome bajando la mirada, abrió los ojos sobre manera y su sonrojo se triplico al ver un bulto grande en el pantalón de su compañero, sintiendo que se ahogaba con el mismo aire, tubo un ataque de tos.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto preocupado, dándole unas palmaditas a su espalda.

"S-s-si" tartamudeo, mirando a todos lados menos a él y tratando desaparecer la imagen de la protuberancia.

-Final del momento, continuar tranquilos su lectura-

Un poco tranquila miro la cara preocupada y amorosa de Sesshomaru, su corazón tuvo un vuelco y se derritió completo en un mundo de rosa "Yo…quiero continuar" decidida, mientras los orbes dorados se abrían sorprendidos.

"Kagome…" no sabiendo que mas decir.

"Estoy decidida…quiero que seas el primero, siempre haz sido mi primero en todo Sesshomaru. Fuiste el primer niño que me hablo de la familia cuando era bebe, el primero en cargarme, cuidarme, no solo fuiste mi primo sino también mi amigo, mi confidente. Igual espantabas mis pesadillas" recordaba tan claro como el agua cuando le había dado un celular al saber de su primer sueño malo, parecía que podía leer la mente, ya que cuando empezaba a tener la pesadilla el celular siempre sonaba, levantándola y evitando que soñara " Me haz cuidado en la escuela, siempre esperando a que yo salga" sonriendo ampliamente "Acabas de ser mi primer beso…" _también te haz vuelto mi primer amor _pensó "…yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con el hombre mas especial de mi vida y ese eres tu"

Sesshomaru no quitaba la mirada de su pequeña compañía, era la noche despejada sin luna con sus negros-azulados cabellos y sus ojos azules como un par de estrellas, pero la vida era irónica, ya que su forma de ser era como la del sol, cálida y feliz, mientras él era todo lo contrario, era como el día con sus cabellos plateados como las nubes blancas y los ojos haciendo juego con los rayos solares, pero su actitud tan fría y misteriosa como la luna. Ella era su otra mitad. Lo que le hacía falta.

"Kagome" colocando la sabana sobre su pecho "eres una mujer especial" agarrando una de sus manos "Pero todavía no es momento"

"Que…tu no…es…¿Por qué…soy fea?" humedeciéndose sus ojos zafiros.

"¡No!¡No es eso!" alterado. Kagome se sorprendió por su repentina explosión. "quiero decir que esperemos para madurar"

"Entiendo…¿Estaremos siempre juntos?" esperanzada.

Asintiendo "Si" acostándola suavemente "descansa, ha sido un largo día" recostándose junto a ella, envolviéndose la sabana sobre él.

Acurrucándose en su pecho dio un suspiro "Mi príncipe" susurro antes de quedarse dormida.

_Mi reina _Dando una sonrisa. No se había enterado de su apodo …todavía.

Abrazándola, dejaba que el sueño lo invadiera poco a poco. No dejaría que nadie los separara jamás, se lo había prometido y él siempre cumplía sus promesas, tenía honor. Su familia no importaba, encontraría la manera para mantenerla a su lado, movería cielo, mar y tierra si fuera necesario, se iría con ella del país en caso de emergencia. Al menos agradecía sus apellidos diferentes, mientras ella era una Higurashi él era un Taisho, y su apariencia nadie cuestionaría nada. Además, no quería a nadie más que a ella…a su prima.

Aunque fuera un amor equivocado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste, como ven puse advertencia para que pararan de leer esas secciones los mas chicos, por eso lo clasifico una T ya que es mas un lime que limón, pero entienden el punto. Lo he leído como mil veces, asique cualquier error avísenme porque yo ya no encuentro (quizás por leerlo tanto .) Bueno se despide.

Kigami Aizawa


End file.
